wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Nocleg
W drodze powrotnej z odwiedzin u krewnych wpadłem na niefortunny pomysł, by drogę do najbliższej stacji kolejowej przebyć nie wozem, lecz pieszo. Nęciła pora letnia, przedwieczorna, i perspektywa wędrówki wśród pól ciężkich już wykłoszonym zbożem i łąk oddychających wonią polnych kwiatów. Lecz już w połowie drogi zacząłem żałować. W powietrzu zrobiło się jakoś duszno i parno; rozpierzchłe przez dzień stronami chmury skojarzyły się gwałtownie w groźne rzesze i zawisły ponuro w środku nieba. Zanosiło się na burzę. Pomykałem kroku, by dotrzeć do przystanku kolejowego przed wybuchem żywiołu, i dla uproszczenia drogi rzuciłem się na przełaj przez las. Po kwadransie wytężonego marszu po krętych ścieżkach zrozumiałem, że trud mój daremny i przed burzą nie ucieknę. Chmury rozdarł nagle oślepiający zygzak piorunu i głuchy łomot zmącił leśne zacisza. Lunął nawalny deszcz. Schroniłem się przed pierwszym atakiem ulewy w jakiś zarosły drzewami zaułek, zaszywając się cały w gęsty krzak leszczyny. Tu przeczekałem moment krytyczny. Gdy deszcz trochę zelżał, opuściwszy kryjówkę ruszyłem dalej. Teraz szło się trudniej po rozmokłym, śliskim od dżdżu gruncie; parę razy potknąłem się i omal nie wywróciłem na jakiejś złamanej gałęzi. Na domiar złego ściemniło się i słabo orientowałem się wśród ścieżek i ścieżyn. Po półgodzinnym chodzie, na pół przesiąkły dżdżem, znużony wypatrywaniem zbawczej drogi, doszedłem do smutnego wniosku, że zmyliłem zupełnie kierunek i zgubiłem się w lesie. Położenie było fatalne. Zapaliłem zapałkę, by przy jej blasku stwierdzić na zegarku, że jest już godzina siódma wieczorem, że o pociągu ani marzyć, bo pora mocno spóźniona. Deszcz wprawdzie ustał, lecz ewentualność spędzenia nocy w lesie, na wilgotnej ziemi, nie uśmiechała się mi wcale. Instynktem tonącego chwyciłem się uporczywie jakiejś ścieżki i nie oglądając się ani w prawo, ani w lewo, zacząłem pędem biec między dwoma szeregami koślawych sosen. Ruch rozgrzał mię i podwoił siły; po upływie kilkunastu minut zamajaczyła poręba, a w chwilę potem wydostałem się z przeklętego lasu na czyste, puste jak okiem sięgnąć pole. Byłem na jakiejś drożynie, która wciśnięta głęboko niby parów w ramy zagonów biegła w ciemniejącą dal. Postanowiłem iść nią nie zmieniając kierunku, w nadziei, że prowadzi do wsi lub przysiółka. Na chwilę wychylony z obłoków księżyc skrył się z powrotem; szedłem po ciemku. Zaczął mżyć znowu drobny, przejmujący do szpiku deszczyk. Było mi zimno w lekkim, spacerowym ubraniu bez zarzutki. Dążyłem przed siebie w absolutnej ciemności, od czasu do czasu wyciągając ręce, by zbadać zbocza parowu, w obawie, czy nie schodzę z drogi. Raz natrafiłem na jakąś i jamę i z trudem tylko wydobyłem się z chlupoczącej deszczówki. Szedłem dalej. Grunt powoli jakby podnosił się, parów przechodził do jednakowego poziomu z polami. Wyczułem pod nogami zarosła trawą przykopę, która rozdzielała podwójny tor kolei. Po czasie doszedł mię z prawej strony zapach czeremchy. Przyspieszyłem kroku wciągając z rozkoszą woń; była teraz mocniejsza i zmieszana z zapachem akacji: niewątpliwie zbliżałem się do jakiejś wsi lub dworu. Nade mną odezwał się rozłożysty szum drzew. Wytężyłem oczy w kierunku poszumu, lecz nie spostrzegłem nic: panowała bezwzględna, czarna jak kir oćma... Po twarzy musnęła mię mokra gałąź oblewając kaskadą kropel. Otarłem oczy i sięgnąłem ręką w górę, by pochwycić gałąź; zamiast niej palce objęły sztywne drewno sztachet. Sad — pomyślałem z uczuciem radości — lub park dworski. W każdym razie znajdę przytułek na noc. By nie stracić kontaktu, nie wypuszczałem już z rąk ogrodzenia, lecz ciągle posuwając się naprzód, prześlizgiwałem palce po drewnianych przęsłach, niby po nici przewodniej wśród mroków nocy. W pewnym miejscu sztachety ustąpiły odchylając się w głąb. Była furtka. Wszedłem i zamknąłem za sobą; w ciszy rozległ się wyraźnie skrzyp zardzewiałych zawiasów. Szedłem jakąś aleją owianą ruchem drzew, które rosły po obu jej stronach; wkoło odzywał się szmer liści i łopot gałęzi miotanych na wietrze. Nie widziałem nic — nawet pnie drzew niewidzialnych zlewały się zupełnie z czernią nocy; nie wyodrębniał się ani jeden szczegół. Tak uszedłszy kilkaset kroków niespodziewanie uderzyłem głową o coś twardego; podniósłszy rękę w kierunku przeszkody przekonałem się, że były to sztachety. Więc ogród tutaj się kończył, widocznie ścieżka, którą szedłem, nie była główną i biegła wszerz. Przypuszczalny dwór czy zagroda leżały zatem u końca ścieżki głównej, która zapewne krzyżowała się gdzieś z dróżką obraną przypadkowo przeze mnie. Należało szukać punktu węzłowego ścieżek. Zawróciłem tedy i zacząłem posuwać się ostrożnie w kierunku, skąd przyszedłem. Lecz nie mogłem jakoś trafić na upragnioną drogę, która według mych domysłów miała zaprowadzić do domu. Poszukiwania spełzły na niczym; po kilkunastu minutach drogi znalazłem się z powrotem u furtki. Zrozpaczony niepowodzeniem, przemokły do nitki, podjąłem trud od nowa, postanawiając teraz iść tylko brzegiem prawym i najpierw przepatrzyć jak najdokładniej tę stronę. Zaledwie uszedłem parę kroków, potknąłem się o jakiś wystający pniak; padając, odruchowo wyciągnąłem ramię, by uchwycić się drzewa lub krzaku. Wtedy zamiast pnia ręka natrafiła na węgieł jakiegoś budynku. Zatrzymałem się wodząc dłonią po jego ścianie. Była drewniana, zbita z nie „wygładzonych tarcic. Tak namacałem drzwi zamknięte na kołek... Zawahałem się: wejść czy szukać dalej? Chyba dworem ta buda być nie mogła? Rozstrzygnęło ogromne znużenie. Nagle uczułem, że dalej Już iść nie zdołam. Dreszcz gorączki wstrząsał mną już od chwili. Zapukałem. Z wnętrza nikt nie odpowiedział. Przyłożyłem ucho do ściany, nasłuchując. Cisza zupełna. Zniecierpliwiony, wyrwałem kołek i całym sobą pchnąłem drzwi. Otworzyły się bez oporu. Uczułem woń świeżego siana i zgaszonych świec. Szczególna kombinacja — pomyślałem zamykając za sobą skwapliwie wejście. — Dobry wieczór! — odezwałem się głośno. — Dobry wieczór! — odpowiedziało echo. Przestrzeń, do której wszedłem, była pustą. Głos dudnił jak w beczce. Potarłem zapałkę jedną, drugą — niestety odmówiły posłuszeństwa; przemokły wraz ze mną. Trzeba było zrezygnować ze światła. Po omacku przesunąłem się wzdłuż ścian, potykając ich powierzchni. W drugiej z rzędu wnęce zatrzymał mnie jakiś przedmiot, który potrącony nogą zadudnił głucho. Chciałem go wyminąć i pójść dalej, lecz ręka trafiła na próżnię i wpadłem w jakieś wnętrze. Sprzęt był widocznie wydrążony. Co u licha? — pomyślałem czepiając się wystającego brzegu. — Niecka czy koryto? Wreszcie wydobyłem się na zewnątrz. Zrobiło mi się nagle jakoś nieswojo. — Gdzie jestem? — krzyknąłem na cały głos. Milczenie. Stałem łowiąc uchem śmiertelną ciszę. Najlżejszy oddech nie mącił głuszy nocy. Słyszałem tylko przyspieszone uderzenia własnego serca... Podjąłem wędrówkę po izbie. Po chwili nogi wplątały się jakieś chusty czy odzienie porzucone na podłodze. Schyliłem się, podniosłem. Był to podarty, wilgotny łachman, cuchnący zgnilizną i zapachem starych łojowych świec. Odrzuciłem go z obrzydzeniem. Znużony mózg snuł domysły na temat miejsca. Może buda sadownika dworskiego lub wyszły z użycia stebnik? Ponętna woń siana zwabiła mię ku środkowi izby. Może będzie się można przespać na nim, choćby na podłodze? Na poziomie piersi wyczułem nagle przeszkodę: jakiś stół czy pryczę zasłaną warstwą świeżego siana Wyciągnąwszy rękę błądziłem z lubością po wonnym podścielisku. Tapczan był nie zajęty: znalazłem łoże. Bez namysłu zrzuciłem przemokłą bluzę i położywszy w głowach, wydłużyłem się rozkosznie na posłaniu. Na dworze padał wciąż deszcz, bębniły po dachu duże, ciężkie krople, szemrał wiatr w gałęziach drzew. Ukołysany tą monotonią, wyczerpany długą włóczęgą wśród deszczu i burzy, niebawem zapadłem w stan przedsennych marzeń. Przez chwilę trwało zawieszenie między snem a jawą, pełne skłębionych obrazów, kształtów, postaci — z kolei spadła gęsta zsiadła mgła — wreszcie nadpłynęła pierwsza fala snu i przeszła nade mną, pogrążając w odmęcie. Wkrótce porwany sennym nurtem znalazłem się daleko, w otoczeniu zgoła nowym, nieznanym, wśród ludzi obcych, wytwornie odzianych. Wnętrze staroświeckiego dworu. Na ścianach tureckie makaty, konterfekty dziadów i broń myśliwska. Jakaś sala duża, jasna, w obłokach tytoniowego dymu. W środku, przy stole zielonym suknem obciągniętym, grupa mężczyzn w strojach wieczorowych. Grają w karty: wist. Twarze znużone, zmięte. Zapewne po nie przespanej nocy. Uwagę skupiają na sobie trzy postacie — dwóch mężczyzn i kobieta. Piękni ludzie. Zwłaszcza ten blondyn o charakterystycznym, angielskim profilu. Rasowy człowiek. Gra nerwowo, jakby roztargniony, i przegrywa ciągle. Ciemnofiołkowe oczy co chwilę podnoszą się sponad kart i wpijają w bladą, czarnowłosą panią w szkarłatnym szalu, siedzącą przy tamtym mężczyźnie, zapewne mężu. Tych dwoje ludzi coś wiąże ze sobą, jakaś mocna, serdeczna tajemnica. Spojrzenie kobiety nie schodzi z twarzy przegrywającego. Twarz męża skupiona, marmurowa; głęboka rysa przekreśla czoło w okolu bujnej, kasztanowatej czupryny. Gra równo, spokojnie — tylko od czasu do czasu pochyla się ku dogorywającej świecy po prawej stronie i zapala u jej płomienia papierosa. Wtedy na moment oczy jego szare, stalowe szukają oczu przeciwnika i patrzą w nie zimno, z natężoną uwagą. Gra toczy się dalej nieubłaganym, fatalnym ciągiem. Mijają długie minuty, kwadranse, godziny... Wtem pani nieznacznie pod osłoną szala wyciąga ramię krągłe, cudnie wyrzeźbione i szuka ręki blondyna. Dłonie ich spotykają się na mgnienie oka, na krótką chwilę i spłoszone cofają z powrotem. Mąż drgnął niespokojnie, gwałtem stłumił odruch podniesionej już ręki. Tylko twarz zszarzała jak popiół, sfałdowała się w nerwowe, ostre linie i wysiłkiem woli ułożyła w maskę obojętności. Zauważył... Blondyn zaczął, rozdawać karty. Padły króle, walety, zakręcił się młyńcem na suknie as karowy. Kobieta wstaje i coś mówi. Przeprasza gości, każe podać poranną przekąskę. Przechodząc obok blondyna musnęła z lekka, niby przypadkiem, jego policzek szerokim rękawem kimona. Postać jej znika za portierą w przyległym pokoju. Mężczyźni przeprowadzają odchodzącą ukłonem i wracają do wista. Znać sytuacja powstała w grze jest arcyciekawą, bo chwilowo twarze ożywiają się i znać naprężenie uwagi. Wygrał pan domu... Wchodzi służąca i podaje na tacy herbatę i ciasta. Goście spożywają śniadanie. Z zamieszania i ruchu odsuwanych krzeseł korzysta sługa, by zręcznie wcisnąć blondynowi w rękę drobny, papierowy zwitek. Chwycił chciwie, rzucając wkoło szybkie, badawcze spojrzenie. Odetchnął: nikt nie widział... Nieobecność pani domu zwraca uwagę męża. Pyta o coś sługę i wychodzi. Chwila nader stosowna. Szczęśliwy rywal kryje się we framudze okna, rozwija papier, czyta. Fala krwi zalewa mu twarz, w oczach grają blaski. Zwinął, schował na piersi... Dopala papierosa, usuwa się w głąb i wśród gwaru znika za drzwiami naprzeciw portiery. Po czasie wraca mąż. W rysach wzburzenie, błysk gniewu. Po scenie. Bierze go w wyłączne posiadanie jakiś opasły jegomość i ciągnie w kąt na pogadankę. Ustąpił, choć niechętnie. Mija kwadrans, pół godziny. Rozpierzchli goście powoli wracają na swe miejsca przy zielonym stoliku. Zauważono brak blondyna. Na kilku twarzach świtają uśmiechy, padają jakieś półsłówka, domyślniki. Spojrzenia ześrodkowują się nieznacznie na panu domu. Powstał blady, drżący. — Przepraszam panów. Obowiązkiem moim odszukać zabłąkanego gościa. Zaraz będę służył z powrotem. Odsuwa gwałtownie kotarę i przechodzi w głąb domu. Widać długą, gubiącą się w ogrodzie amfiladę pokoi, starych, zgłuszonych adamaszkiem kotar komnat — otwierają się jedne po drugich drzwi, odrzucane nerwowo skrzydła, odchylają ciężkie zasłony... Padają w kąty spojrzenia złe, badawcze, świdrują alkowy, przepatrują sypialnię... Wypadł na ganek, zbiegł ze schodów, skręcił deptakiem w lewo. Kroki ciche, ostrożne. Doszły go jakieś głosy, szepty namiętne. Zajrzał przez kratę oplecionej dzikim winem altany. Zobaczył... Przechyliła mu głowę na piersi, podała usta. Całował długo, przeciągle... Nagle scena zmieniła się. W środku chłodnika stanął mąż. Na ustach zimny, ironiczny uśmiech, w rękach szpicruta. — Excusez! Kobieta porwała się z ławki, chciała coś przemówić. Przerwał jej świst trzciny. Z krótkim okrzykiem podniosła rękę do policzka, na którym wykwitła podłużna, czerwonosina pręga... Tamten rzucił się na oszalałego z gniewu, zamierzył się ręką ku twarzy. Lecz w drodze napotkał opór: zatrzymało go mocne, stalowe ramię... — Znajdziemy inny sposób załatwienia tej sprawy. Ruchem rozkazującym wyciągnął rękę ku kobiecie i wskazał dom: — Proszę nas zostawić samych! Odeszła. Niema gra twarzy, pojedynek spojrzeń. Oczy przeciwników niemal równocześnie zatrzymują się na koszyczku od robót, pozostawionym przez panią na stole. Przykuwają uwagę dwa kłębki na spodzie: zielony i błękitny. Dziwny uśmiech błąka się na wargach męża. Sięgnął po kłębki, położył na ręce; igra nimi, taczając po dłoni. Patrzy pytająco na tamtego. Ujął w palce kulkę błękitną: — Śmierć. Blondyn skinął na zgodę. Teraz podsuwa dłoń z zieloną. — Życie. — Dobrze. — Kto będzie ciągnął losy? Dialog przerywa duży angielski chart. Śliczne zwierzę wbiega do altany w krótkich, gibkich skokach i zaczyna łasić się u stóp blondyna. Ten głaszcze psa po łbie, po czym wskazując go przeciwnikowi objaśnia: — Nero. — Dobrze. Wkłada na powrót do koszyka oba kłębki i stawia na stopę. Z kolei sięga po nie rywal i ująwszy w prawą rękę, zwraca się do psa: — Apporte, Nero! Apporte! Z palców wymknęły się różnobarwne kule i zataczając podwójną parabolę spadły o kilkadziesiąt kroków na ścieżkę: Bliżej zielona, o kilka metrów za nią błękitna. — Apporte, Nero! — zachęcił powtórnie blondyn. Pies rzucił się z miejsca i lekkim truchtem zbliżał ku kłębkom. Obaj mężczyźni śledzili bacznie z altany jego ruchy. Nero chwycił w zęby najbliższy motek zielony i już miał zawrócić ku panu ze zdobyczą, gdy wtem spostrzegł drugi poza nim pod klombem. Zwierzę zawahało się na moment, jak postąpić; po namyśle podbiegł do klombu i podjął. Dumny z sumiennego rozwiązania problemu wracał chart do altany trzymając w wysoko podniesionej paszczy oba kłębki. Wtem zaczepił nogą o jakiś korzeń, podskoczył i trzepnął głową o krzak: wtedy, zdaje się, jeden motek wyśliznął mu się i wypadł gdzieś po drodze pomiędzy krzewy. W chwilę potem zdyszany podawał swemu panu pozostały kłębek. Był to kłębek błękitny. Blondyn odebrał go i pogłaskał psa po lśniącej jedwabistej sierści. — Dziękuję ci, Nero. Uśmiechnął się i patrząc na swego zwycięzcę, dodał spokojnie: — Dzielny pies. Tak, tak. Mój własny pies. Żegnam pana. Odpowiedział milczący ukłon. Krokiem szybkim, nerwowym opuścił altanę, przemierzył park i furtą wydostał się na pola. Za nim biegł Nero. Młody człowiek zwolnił kroku i skręcił pomiędzy wikliny za dworem. Szedł brzegiem zarosłej tatarakiem i rogoża rzeki. Rozsuwał mechanicznie wilgne rosą ich pałki, nurzał się w lesie mokrych okiści. Wśród zieleni przesianej złotem porannego słońca odcinał się czarnym konturem jego świetnie skrojony frak. Pies towarzyszył wytrwale, wstępując w tropy pana, który zdawał się go nie dostrzegać. Nagle wyszedłszy z gąszczy na małą łączkę obrócił się i spostrzegł wiernego towarzysza. Błysk gniewu zagrał w zeszklonych rozpaczą oczach. Podbiegł i kopnął zwierzę z całej siły. — Precz, ty bydlę podłe! Pies zaskowyczał, zatoczył się i popatrzył z wyrzutem w oczy. Pan odwrócił się i poszedł dalej. Teraz błądził nad samą rzeką. Tępe spojrzenie snuło się po fali, wlokło z biegiem prądu. U nóg odezwało się pokorne skomlenie psa: Nero przepraszał za nieznaną mu przewinę, lizał ręce, łasił się. Wtedy człowiek wydobył z kieszeni mały, krótki rewolwer i strzelił mu w łeb. Zwierzę wydało cichy jęk i padło u stóp pana, składając roztrzaskaną głowę na wyciągniętych łapach. Desperat oglądał broń i zauważywszy widocznie brak naboi odrzucił w wiklinę jako rzecz niepotrzebną. Potem bez namysłu wskoczył w rzekę. Woda pod nim wzburzyła się, wzdęła, prysła pluskotem pian i zawarła się nad ofiarą. Obudziłem się... Był dzień duży, jasny. Leżałem na wznak, twarzą wystawiony na działanie promieni słońca, które całym snopem wpadały przez małe, zakratowane okienko w ścianie naprzeciw. Oślepiony blaskiem przysłoniłem oczy i spojrzałem uważnie dookoła. Przykry wstrząs przejął niespodzianie me ciało. W kącie spostrzegłem trumnę. Otwarte jej wnętrze zionęło ku mnie pustką śmierci. Odwróciłem oczy; wzrok padł na wystający róg pryczy, na której leżałem. Był okryty jakimś czarnym spłachciem czy sztuką obdartej materii. Machinalnie wziąłem do ręki; był to łachman kiru brudny od prochu i błota, skąpany łzami świec. Przypomniałem sobie ubiegłą noc i gałgan podjęty przeze mnie wśród ciemności. Brrr... Nogą strąciłem go na ziemię. Przetarłem oczy. Resztki snu ulotniły się. Otrzeźwiałem zupełnie. Gdzie jestem? Pod ręką lewą ukrytą w sianie pościeli uczułem jakiś twardy przedmiot, który obejmowałem dotąd bezwiednie palcami. Lenistwo nie pozwoliło mi dźwignąć się i przekonać, co. Zwróciłem tylko w tę stronę głowę, lecz nie zobaczyłem nic; spiętrzona ściana słomy i siana przesłaniała mą rękę wraz z trzymanym w niej przedmiotem. Zacząłem poruszać palcami wzdłuż. Szczególne! Teraz miałem wrażenie, że przesuwam je po czymś miękkim, niby po suknie, niby po czyimś rękawie. Nagle zrozumiałem. Ręka moja trzymała w bezwiednym uścisku przez noc całą ramię człowieka. Jednym podrzutem porwałem się z pryczy i usiadłem. Wał słomy usunął się, odsłaniając przede mną leżącego tuż obok na tym samym tapczanie mężczyznę. Krótkie spojrzenie rzucone na twarz towarzysza zmroziło mi krew w żyłach: poznałem blondyna widzianego we śnie. Była to ta sama arystokratyczna twarz, te same wytworne rysy, tylko teraz podkreślone ostrzej rylcem śmierci. Leżał wyciągnięty sztywno na podścielisku słomy, w pomiętym, jeszcze wilgotnym fraku, z wisiorami zielsk wodnych w bujnych, jasnych włosach, ze smugami mułu na spodniach i gorsie koszuli. Patrzyłem jak osłupiały, nie dowierzając oczom... Nagle jednym skokiem opuściłem trupie legowisko i nie patrząc poza siebie, zacząłem wciągać na ramiona bluzę. Chciałem wyjść stąd jak najprędzej, uciec jak najdalej. Wtem z zewnątrz odezwały się liczne kroki i szmer głosów. Przymknięte drzwi odchyliły się i do środka weszło paru mężczyzn: trzech chłopów z wójtem na czele, żandarm, jakieś chuderlawe indywiduum o wyglądzie pisarza gromadzkiego i dwóch gentlemenów. Towarzystwo miało postawę uroczystą, urzędową. "Komisja śledcza" — pomyślałem. — A pan co tu porabiają? — zapytał mnie wójt grubym, niskim basem. — A cóż? Przespałem się niechcący w tej izbie. — Nie wolno. Taż to trupiarnia — zgromił surowo. — Wczoraj po nocy zabłądziłem tu, uciekając przed zlewa. Nie wiedziałem, gdzie wchodzę. — Winszuję noclegu — odezwał się jeden z inteligentów, szczupły brunet z kozią bródką, zapewne lekarz. — Istotnie, dziwnie się trochę spało. Te zwłoki? — Wydobyli tutejsi chłopi wczoraj po południu z wody. Rzeka wyrzuciła na brzeg niedaleko młyna. — Panowie — zagadnąłem — zapewne chcą teraz przystąpić do sekcji? — Właśnie. Komisja w komplecie. Panie sędzio — zwrócił się do przysadkowego pana w urzędniczej czapce z teką pod bokiem. — Czy zaczekamy na przybycie pana Giżyckiego? — A właśnie sam jaśnie wielmożny pan dziedzic — chórem odpowiedzieli chłopi, robiąc miejsce mężczyźnie, który tejże chwili przekraczał próg kostnicy. Przybyły zdjął szeroki, biały kapelusz panama i objąwszy mary krótkim rzutem oczu zbladł jak ściana. Poznałem męża ze snu. Zapanowało głębokie milczenie. Lekarz otworzył duże, orzechowe puzdro i zaczął dobywać zeń przybory do obdukcji. Połyskiwały pod światło zimne ostrza lancetów, legał się metaliczny dźwięk rozkładanych w porządku nożów i pincet. Wtedy milcząco skłoniwszy się obecnym, opuściłem wnętrze. Za drzwiami przywitał mię skąpany w rosach porannych, zbrzmiały brzękiem owadów i ptaszków cmentarz. Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:Szalony pątnik